


Rivals, Best Friends, and Boyfriends

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira jealously suspects Hikaru and Waya are an item until a chance encounter with Isumi proves him quite wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals, Best Friends, and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> For Lish, one of the many long overdue prompts from blind_go guessing. Blame her. XD Also, I re-read The Extent of Denial before writing this, which I do periodically... and of course that's bound to influence what I write. Whoops.

Akira scowled across the table, unhappiness rolling off of him in waves. He'd agreed to be subjected to this why? Well, dragged into this, more like, which was typical of Shindou. So very typical of him to drag him off to eat after matches, along with that friend of his that's always glaring at him and wearing camo all the time, and then _forget about him completely_. Stupid Shindou. His rival was in a heated discussion with his friend about a band or a video game or something, Akira couldn't tell- regardless, he was _clearly_ the third wheel here. His scowl deepened.

"Touya, you okay?" Shindou suddenly asked.

"Fine," he said, unwilling to admit he was uncomfortable, and the conversation continued without him.

They really were suited to each other, weren't they? They had similar interests and talked more about those things than about Go. The two boys seemed to have a physical closeness too, if they way their sides were glued together was any indication. At the very least they didn't have any problem with being close. Plus when they'd shared a menu, both of them had looked it over at the same time with their faces almost touching cheek to cheek. It made Akira feel sick.

 _Mine_ , he thought furiously at the other boy. Of course, he didn't have any real claim on Shindou. If those two really were together...

No, he didn't want to think about it. Shindou was supposed to end up with _him_ , not some clearly inferior boy whose name Akira could never remember.

"Touya, seriously, you're starting to scare me," Shindou said, concern etched into his face.

There was a snort from the peanut gallery. "You know he's weird. Probably thinking about a game or something. Not like he ever thinks about anything else."

"I'm just fine, Shindou, I simply find the chosen topic of conversation to be a bit dull," Akira responded.

"See?"

Shindou sighed. "Waya! Jeez, can't you guys lay off each other for two seconds? You're my best friend and you're my-" he paused, turning pink. "Erm. Never mind. Just try to get along, okay?"

Thankfully, the food arrived then and Akira was spared any further 'bonding' by concentrating on his food and ignoring the other two. Best friend, hmm? He supposed he should be honored, but it just left an empty feeling in his chest. The way his rival had blushed when talking about his friend... Waya, apparently. It was too much. He shouldn't be expected to endure this, should he? Akira stabbed at his food, pretending it was Waya. Stupid Waya, and stupid Shindou. He was never going out with them again.

***

It was a few days later that Akira ran into Shindou's other friend, Isumi, at his favorite sushi shop. He always ate out more when his parents were away. Isumi was alone, thankfully, and had always seemed much calmer and more sane than his younger friends. Plus he'd won against a determined Kuwabara Honinbou, and that was no small feat even with an advantage. Akira didn't really mind talking to him alone. An Isumi without his friends was a much more approachable Isumi.

"Hello, Touya-kun," a voice said, disrupting his thoughts. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh. Hello," he answered politely, allowing himself to smile a little. "One has to get a break from Shindou's ramen diet occasionally."

He noticed that Isumi was carrying a rather large bag of takeout. "Hungry?"

The older boy laughed. It was a nice sound. "Waya's coming over later. Have to make sure I have enough food for the bottomless pit."

Akira couldn't help it, he frowned at the mention of Waya's name. Just like he couldn't help but remember how close he and Shindou had been and how wretched it had made Akira feel. After a moment, he realized that Isumi was watching him curiously.

"I knew Waya had an irrational dislike of you, but I didn't realize it went both ways."

"It's not irrational."

"...right," Isumi said slowly.

"It's not," Akira said, suddenly feeling defensive. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure. What's up?"

"How long have Waya and Shindou been together?"

There was a pause. Isumi's eyes widened and there was no response for a good five seconds. Then he started laughing.

Akira scowled, disliking the feeling of being laughed at. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Touya-kun..." Isumi said as his laughter died down. "It's just that... Shindou and Waya? No way."

"They're very close."

"Well, they're best friends, they're supposed to be close. But really, they're way too alike to ever make it work. They would kill each other if they had to be around each other that much. Besides, Waya is definitely spoken for."

"He is?"

"Definitely," Isumi nodded. He lifted the bag of takeout a little for emphasis and Akira realized quite suddenly what he meant.

"Oh! So they're not..."

"No," Isumi said, smiling.

Akira's mind was running a mile a minute. "But if _Waya's_ his best friend, then..."

Shindou had been blushing about...

 _Oh_.

"Touya-kun?"

Akira was smiling for real this time. "Thank you for your honesty, Isumi-san. I have to go. I appreciate your time."

He practically ran out of the shop in his haste, not noticing that Isumi was smiling as well.

"Go get him, Touya."


End file.
